fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Flip The Frog
"Flip the Frog", or "弾く 定冠詞 が" in Japan, is a 3D platformer made by the new game development studio known as Glacier™, with it being developed for the Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, and the Xbox One. Like Yooka-Laylee, Flip the Frog is supposed to be a revival of 3D platformers. Unlike Yooka-Laylee, Flip the Frog is supposed to mix aspects from Banjo-Kazooie, Rayman 4, and Super Mario Odyssey ''together to create a tribute to 3D platformers, ranging for the 90's to the 2010's. The game was released on November 21st, 2017 in all regions around the world. Gameplay While Flip the Frog does have collect-a-thon elements, the main source of inspiration for the gameplay are the tight controls of ''Super Mario Odyssey and the large open world Banjo-Kazooie and Conker's Bad Fur Day. When fused together, these two aspects make a large world for Flip, Cobby, and Francine to explore in to their heart's content. The world has specific sections dedicated to each of the three playable characters. An example of this is that Cobby, the snake character, can enter small crevices, move along narrow pathways to get to other areas, and use his propeller hat to fly for a short time. Being on the Switch, Flip the Frog comes with multiple configurations for you to play your game with. Due to the multiple actions and other little details in the controls, however, playing with a single Joy-Con will not be possible. However, all other methods will be possible, including: *Docked/TV Mode *Tabletop Mode *Handheld Mode Each mode supports the Joy-Con Grip, using a single Joy-Con in each hand, and even the Pro Controller. Joy-Con Controls Pro Controller Exclusive Controls Modes Singleplayer TBA Romp-N'-Rampage Romp-N'-Rampage is the game's multiplayer mode. It takes heavy inspiration from the multiplayer modes from Conker's Bad Fur Day and Goldeneye 007. In this mode, you play in one of the many worlds the game offers as some of Dr. Mechalico's grunts you see in the singleplayer campaign. You can change your weapons before each match, along with the stage, characters, and music. *''Capture the Flag: Make it to the flag and run back to your base with it in your captivity. Players can shoot at each other to knock the flag out of the opponent's hands. *Cops-N'-Robbers:: A game where one team are the cops who have to capture the other team, aka robbers. Whoever catches all members of one side is the winner. The course is laid with obstacles and weapons for each player to trip on or use to their advantage. *Race Tag Rumble: Tag takes place on a race track. You must run three laps around this track while avoiding other opponents and obstacles on the track that will stun you for a brief period of time. Toybox Mode TBA Cap'n Croak's Gallery TBA Story TBA Trivia *Due to it's cancellation, the team of the scrapped ''Rayman 4 came over in 2014 to help with the development of Flip the Frog. *The game was originally planned for a release on both the V² and the Wii U, but due to the declining sales of the Wii U and a falling out between the producer of Flip the Frog and the creator of the V². The game was delayed to a possible 2018 release before Nintendo asked if they'd like to make the game for the Switch. Category:DoodleFox's Games Category:Flip The Frog Series Category:Flip The Frog Category:Nintendo Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2017 Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Glacier Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games